


Pet

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [35]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Gags, Masks, Multi, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes Anomaly needs to not behimselffor a little while.  That's where Jesse and Kix step in.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and encouraged by kristsune!

Anomaly squeezes the ball in one hand, both his wrists caught behind him in an elegantly-tied silk bow.  When Jesse had handed him the ball with a stern order to  _ drop it _ if he needed to tap out that dissolved into a mischievous grin, Anomaly had actually asked if he was fucking serious.  “Is that a  _ pun _ ?” he’d demanded as Jesse cracked up, and then threw it at him before breaking into a laugh of his own.

He’s kind of grateful for it now, with the ball-gag in and the mask over his face.  A leash is wrapped around one of Jesse’s hands, while the other strokes his hair and the back of his neck, petting him gently.  Anomaly shivers as Kix murmurs, “You’re such a good pet for us, An’ika.  You’re being such a good boy.”

He whines around the gag as they keep petting him - he can’t even see where their hands are, he can only tell whose hands are whose by the callouses and scars, and he’s already unraveling too much to remember that.  They’re both being so gentle with him.  That was part of this arrangement: they would do  _ whatever _ they wanted, and unless he tapped out, he couldn’t complain or argue with it.  He’d agreed, cocky and sure of himself, but he hadn’t expected them to be  _ gentle _ with him.  They’ve been praising and petting him for what feels like hours, and he can’t argue or urge them to get on with it.  He’s being a  _ good boy  _ \- it’s a strange thought, but after their repeated affirmations, he can almost accept it.

Anomaly makes a pleading little sound, and Jesse chuckles from behind him.  “I think he’s ready, Kixystix.”   They press him between their bodies for a moment - gods, they’re making out over his shoulder, and he  _ really _ wishes he wasn’t wearing the mask so he could see it.  

Anomaly whines again, and Kix laughs, petting his hair.  “Udesii, pet,” he says, slick-cool fingers slowly tracing circles over his hole before pressing  _ slowly  _ inside, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you opened up enough for both of us.”  Then he stops talking, because his mouth is wrapped around Anomaly’s cock, and Anomaly  _ keens _ around the gag, his spine bowed.   Jesse purrs a little laugh in his ear, low and rumbling as he pulls him up, slotting his cock between Anomaly’s thighs.  It’s a little bit of an awkward position, but it’s  _ so good _ , and he loves it.  

Deprived of his sight, everything feels  _ intense _ , from the heat of Jesse’s cock between his thighs, to Kix’s skilled fingers carefully stretching him open, and the wet heat of his mouth… it’s working him up more than he ever expected.  He would beg if he could, plead for them to move faster, or give him more,  _ anything _ but the agonizing tease of Kix  _ slowly _ opening him up and his beautiful mouth alternating between sucking him and leaving little licks over his shaft, all the way down to the ring that’s going to keep him from coming until they take it off.   Jesse is holding him still with barely any effort, tight enough that he’ll probably have bruises for a day or so.  He hopes so; he loves the idea of the imprints of the lieutenant’s big hands wrapped around his hips.  

Anomaly  _ needs _ to come, and he almost sobs when Kix curls his fingers just right to stroke his sweet spot - he can’t hold it back, but the ring around the base of his cock means he comes dry.  It isn’t anything like relief, and a tear trickles down his cheek beneath the mask.  Jesse kisses it away as it runs down his throat.  “Need a break?” he asks softly, and Anomaly shakes his head quickly.  Gods, it would  _ kill him _ if they stopped now.

Kix hums around his cock before he pulls off.  “If you need to come, you can come, but it’ll be dry until we say otherwise.”  It’s all the permission he needs, and he comes with a muffled cry, arching in Jesse’s grip.  

“How many fingers do you have in him, Kixystix?” Jesse murmurs, the first thing Anomaly hears when he comes back to himself.  

Kix pulls off again, leaving a little kiss at the tip of his cock before he says, “Three.  Not enough for both of us yet, I don’t think.”

Jesse’s purr of a laugh makes Anomaly shiver.  “Hmm, maybe next time, you can get your whole hand in him.  What do you say, pet?”  He lets go of his hip to stroke his hair as Anomaly keens around the gag and nods.  Fuck, he can’t imagine how  _ intense _ that would be, how fucking  _ intimate _ it would feel to trust Kix enough to stretch him that much, gently opening him enough to fit his fist inside.  Kix has  _ beautiful _ hands, but they’re far from small, and Anomaly can’t imagine how it would feel.

Anomaly drifts a little, over-sensitive and too overwhelmed to  _ think _ with the feeling of Kix opening him up.  Finally -  _ fuck _ ,  **_finally_ ** \- Kix pulls his fingers out with one last twist to press against his prostate, making his hips jerk.  “Go ahead, ruus’ner,” he says, his voice low and rough from sucking Anomaly’s cock, and Anomaly shivers as Kix leans down to kiss Jesse, pressing against his chest.

Anomaly  _ knows _ how big Jesse is, but there’s no stretch at all as he slides in, slow and hot.  His head falls back to rest against Jesse’s chest, and he moans at the feeling of  _ fullness _ as he settles fully on his cock.  “Such a good pet, so wet and hot around my cock,” Jesse growls in his ear, and he shivers.  Jesse rolls his hips up, fucking him slow and steady, savoring the feeling of Anomaly wrapped around him.  

Kix rests a hand on his belly, rubbing it as Jesse presses in deep.  “I bet I’ll be able to feel both of us inside you.”  He whines around the gag, his eyes closing.  It’s too much, he’ll never be able to take both of them, but  _ gods _ , he can’t wait.  Kix’s other hand wraps around his cock, stroking in time with Jesse’s slow, lazy thrusts.   It’s all  _ so much _ , and all it takes to make him come again is Jesse rolling his hips up  _ just right  _ to hit his sweet spot.  Distantly, he hears Jesse groan his name, and feels his collar tighten at a tug on the leash.

“Fuck, he tightens up so well when he comes,” Jesse says, and Anomaly sort of feels a little smug at how strained his voice is, through the blissed-out haze that’s settling over him again.  Thinking takes too much effort, and he’d rather just drift again, letting them move him where they want him.  

Kix chuckles as he kisses Anomaly’s chest, biting down just enough to leave a dull ache that makes warmth bloom in its wake.  “I guess I need to find out for myself, don’t I, pet?” he asks, and Anomaly nods a little, still leaning back against Jesse’s chest.

Kix leans in to kiss Jesse over his shoulder again as he starts to press in, but he pulls back when he feels how hard Anomaly is panting around the gag.  “Do you need me to take it out?” he asks softly, tracing the strap back to the buckle, but Anomaly shakes his head quickly.

It’s  _ so much _ , with Kix and Jesse inside, he feels  _ so full _ , and it’s  _ perfect _ .  He tries to rock his hips, but Jesse holds him tight.  “Not yet,” he says quietly, “Be still and let us take care of you.”  They still haven’t  _ moved _ though, and he’s so desperate for it.

He whimpers around the gag as Kix keeps petting and praising him, telling him what a  _ good boy _ he is, and it feels like a drug.  He can barely take it, the feeling of being so stretched around them, the gentle touches, Jesse’s hands tight around his hips and tugging on his leash at the same time, Kix’s voice low as he murmurs praise… he thinks he could come again just from that.

“You feel  _ perfect _ .”  He can hear Kix’s smile, and it makes him whine again.  Kix rests a hand on his belly as he starts to fuck into him, Jesse holding still to let him move.  “I wish you could see yourself, pet.  You look so beautiful like this, all tied up for us, in your pretty collar and leash, and so full I can see it.”  Anomaly sobs, too overwhelmed to do anything else, and Jesse shushes him gently, stroking his chest while he rolls his hips up.  At the same moment, Kix takes off the cock ring and tells him to  _ come, pet. _

He comes with a cry, arching back against Jesse, and that’s the last thing he remembers for a long while.

When he wakes up, Jesse and Kix are still buried deep, but they’re still, only shallow jerks of their hips grinding into him.  All he can do is shiver weakly in their arms while they press in deeper than ever, milking his prostate and drawing out his high.  “So tight for us, such a good boy,” Jesse murmurs, “Ready for us to fill you up?”  His hand rests over Kix’s on Anomaly’s belly, just as they press against him from either side, soft pants and moans echoing in his ears as they come almost at the same time, filling him more than he’s ever felt before.  If he hadn’t come so many times already, he would follow them over the edge, but all he can do is lie limp against Jesse’s chest and try to remember how to breathe.

Both of them are praising him, their hands running over his skin, bringing him back to himself.  Kix’s touch is gentle as he slips off the mask and unbuckles the gag, though Anomaly takes a moment to open his eyes.  Jesse unties the ribbon from his wrists and arms, rubbing away the slight ache from holding them still for so long.  Their words don’t really mean anything, but the warmth of  _ approval _ sinks into his bones like sunlight.

When they pull out, he manages a broken little whimper, and Jesse shushes him, as Kix asks, “Do you want a plug, An’ika?”  He nods, and Jesse lies back with him, holding him still so Kix can slide the toy in.  He lets out a slow breath, going totally limp while Kix cleans them all up before slipping into bed with them, both of them holding him close.  

“Thank you,” he finally whispers, his voice hoarse.

Jesse smiles and kisses his cheek, while Kix’s lips brush his.  “Anything for you, An’ika.”


End file.
